deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Assembled1801/Leon S. Kennedy vs Captain America (MCU)
Two of the main characters with superhuman feats in fictional universe will duke it out in all out brawl Leon Scott Kennedy, The former Police Officer in Raccoon City turned DSO Agent Steven Grant Rogers, The First member of the Avengers WHO IS THE DEADLIEST!? Introduction 'Captain America' Steven "Steve" Rogers was born in Brooklyn, New York City during the Great Depression. His father was a soldier who fought and died in the First World War and his mother became very sick. He had a close friendship with James Barnes, whom he affectionately nicknamed "Bucky". Before WWII Rogers was an artist. After the United States entered the war, Rogers enlisted in the US Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, but he was rejected for his poor health. Allied German scientist Abraham Erskine admired the spirit and tenacity of Steve and kindly signed him up for "Project: Rebirth". "Project: Rebirth" was designed to create the perfect soldier to fight the Axis powers. Rogers underwent regulatory military training and was selected when he proved to be brave and was willing to sacrifice his life by throwing himself on a dud grenade, which he believed was life. The experiment was successful and Rogers was pushed to the peak of human ability. After the operation, a Hydra saboteur, called Heinz Kruger, assassinated Erksine and henceforth prevented the creation of any more super-soldiers. Rogers felt passionate about Peggy Carter, an English military officer over-watching his progress. He was denied recruitment into the army and was used as a propaganda tool until he saved Allied soldiers from imprisonment under his nemesis, the Red Skull. After a final confrontation with the Red Skull on an automated bomber airship, Steve was forced to crash it into the artic in order to prevent it from reaching the United States, freezing himself in ice in the process. Years later Steve's frozen body was retrieved and unfrozen in the modern day. Despite being unfamiliar with this new world, Steve continued to work for the US government, continued his battle against Hydra remnants, and even became a founding member of the supergroup the Avengers. Thanks to the Super Soldier Serum, Cap posses peak physicality which almost enter superhuman levels. He's also a master combatant having a combat style that is composed of a mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jujutsu, Taekwondo and Aikido. In addition, Rogers also showed refined fighting techniques, applying characteristics of Muay Thai, Karate, Savate, and Wing Chu. Being a born leader, Rogers displays a great amount of charisma and tactical knowledge having lead both the Howling Commandos during WW2 and the Avengers in the modern day. 'Leon S. Kennedy' ''' '''On September 29, Leon began his first day as a police officer with the local P.D. yet deep underneath the city in the secret Umbrella Co. laboratories, a viral outbreak had been let loose. The virus, dubbed the T-virus, caused sever mutations and had the capability to re-animate dead tissue, thus creating... Zombies. Shortly afterwards, following a similar incident in the local Arklay Mountains, the military quarantined the city with plans to use a small tactical nuclear device to eradicate the virus. After his first encounter with the living dead, Leon met with another survivor, Claire Redfield, who had arrived in the city in search of her missing brother, Chris. Together, Leon and Claire decided to seek refuge within the R.P.D.'s headquarters, but after arriving there, they decide to search for a way out of the city separately. During his probe of the R.P.D. precinct, Leon meets another survivor named Ada Wong, a woman who claimed she was looking for her missing boyfriend. Together, they found a secret entrance within the sewer leading to one of Umbrella's secret facilities. Ada is mortally wounded (first, by a mutated William Birkin's claw and later, by a T-103 Tyrant) and Leon discovers that Ada was a spy working for Umbrella's undisclosed competitor. However, at the near end, a mysterious figure (with Ada's voice and silhouette) helps Leon (or Claire) by giving them a rocket launcher to help defeat the Tyrant. Leon is reunited with Claire and the two (along with William Birkin's daughter, Sherry) make their escape through a secret railway and then escape the train, leaving the mutated Birkin to be destroyed by the military's bomb. Weapons Captain America: Captain_America_Shield.png|Vibranium Shield f10236.jpg|Colt M1911A1 Leon S. Kennedy leon_s__kennedy_knife_by_sadow1213-d4vm8na.png|Combat Knife 400px-Leon_sentinel_nine_.jpg|SIG-Sauer P226 E2 "Sentinel Nine" 400px-Desert-Eagle.jpeg|Desert Eagle Mark XIX X-Factor Other X Factors in consideration: Intelligence Training Experience Strength Speed Agility / Dexterity Durability / Endurance Physicality Close Quater and Hand to Hand combat Notes Fight takes place at the final fight in Captain America Civil War Anything Goes WIn by any means Who wins? Category:Blog posts